Nandré
Nandré 'is the pairing of [[Nikki Maxwell|'N'ikki Maxwell]] and [[André|'André]]. 'André makes his first appearance in Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Secret Crush Catastrophe and is rivaling the popular ship 'Branikki He attended Westchester Country Day Middle School as a visiting student from North Hampton Hills due to the publicity and success of the Student Exchange Week program. Moments ''Tales from a Not-So-Secret Crush Catastrophe'' Nikki Maxwell was chosen to be a student ambassador for the visiting student (aka André). However, she thinks his name is Andrea or Angie, and also mistakes him to be a girl. When she discovers that he's in fact a guy, she becomes extremely embarrassed and runs to the bathroom, where she texted Chloe Garcia and Zoeysha Franklin (Nikki's friends) about the situation. Late in biology, the teacher placed André in Brandon Roberts' original seat instead of the seat next to MacKenzie Hollister. Brandon arrives and discovers about the seating program. He became irritated and gave him an icy glare.Brandon glanced at Nikki and gave her a confused yet grumpy expression Nikki expressed later in her diary that it was like he was saying, "WHO is this guy, and WHY is he in MY seat?!" ''The teacher placed Brandon with MacKenzie, making him even more on a bad mood. Everyone thinks that Nikki and André are a couple, due to the pictures Mackenzie and Tiffany Davenport took and later on has been circulating online. in social media posts multiple users started debating over who Nikki should end up with the names of ''luvmylipgloss (''MacKenzie) and SelfieChic (TIffany) was the one who started the thread which caused some other CCP'S degrading conversations in the comments with each other. Brandon, over time, becomes increasingly upset and envious of André. Thinking that he´s crushing on Nikki and that Nikki feels the same, Mackenzie shows Brandon pictures of Nikki and André in which he becomes bummered and stares at Nikki the rest of the lesson. But when she tried to make eye contact he would just avoid her. Later, Nikki tries to solve the problem between her guy friends. She writes a letter to Brandon about how she's sorry about not hanging out with him or helping out with the Fuzzy Friends website and suggesting that they should hang out at Queasy Cheesy. She writes another letter to André about that she's having second thoughts about traveling to Paris with him and that they should just stay as friends. The envelopes ended getting mixed up and they both got each other letter, both were confused. André thought that Nikki felt the same as him, he brought balloons and pastries from The Cupcakery to celebrate. Brandon on the other hand thought that he got friendzoned and was sad, but he came to Queasy Cheesy to order pizza where he saw Nikki. André and Brandon started arguing about Nikki and she got ticked off, thinking that they acted like 3-year-olds. 'Tales from a Not-So-Happy Birthday' Trivia '''Location' The Nandré location is at The Cupcakery because André had always been bringing Nikki pastries from there. Color The Nandré color is blue, because both characters are artistic. Blue is considered the most artistic color in which it promotes creativity. Song The Nandré shipping song is Hopeless by Khalid. Category:Pairings Category:Romantic pairings Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Friends of Nikki Category:Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Secret Crush Catastrophe Category:Dork Diaries Category:Brandon Roberts Category:BraNikki Hidden in book Category:Pairings with Nikki Category:Book 12 Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Students of North Hampton Hills Category:Student Category:Dorks Category:Future CCP Category:Females Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Dork Diaries books